


Stuck at a Convention with My Assigned Hero

by sp4rklefish



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, alcohol is present, cheerful hero, convention fic, maybe a murder mystery, tired villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: Villain has to show up for a convention in The Agency Head's place. They were supposed to have their own room. At the very least share it with another villain. but no. There is a hero already in this room. and its his Assigned Hero. How will Villain convince Hero hes not Villain?
Relationships: Hero & villain
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> snippets of a story that i can't wrangle for a story.

V looked down at his phone. He was not looking forward to this phone call. He had received an email that the Villain Conference was going to be delayed due to an unforeseen attack from an extraterrestrial super team. The organizers of the convention had high hopes that things would be rebuilt by time the conference took place in two weeks and to call if there were any problems. The email had been sent about two weeks ago. He didn’t think much of it. Organizers organize things. That's what they do. He was sure they would figure everything out. He had meant to reach out just to be sure before he left. But eh. Things kept coming up and now he was standing in the hotel lobby trying not to have an anxiety attack. The hotel he went to did not have the alias he was told to use. Perhaps a slight mishap. Keeping track of alias was hard. He did not fault the organizers for that. A small anxiety filled phone call gave him a name that was to be used for people from XX City. 

As he made his way to his room he wondered about that phrasing. People from his city. He was the only big V from his city that was being sent. Someone had to go to represent and everyone else was busy. Though he supposed other cities sent bigger representation. There might be other Vs from his city but none that he knew were presenting. He shrugged. A few steps more and he would have a bed to flop onto. 

He fiddled with the hotel swipe card. The damn things often did not work. He was about to go back downstairs to get another one made. When the lock clicked, and opened from inside. The door opened to a confused Hero. Not just any Hero, The Hero from his city. His specific Hero he was scheduled against. The Sunbeam in his stupid orange and yellow super suit. As V opened his mouth to apologize and leave The Sunbeam smiled. “Another Hero!!” Sunbeam crowed. “Awesome! I was worried I was the only one from XX City. Come on in!!” Before V could dash down the hallway, cause he very much wanted to, Sunbeam had an arm on his shoulder and guided him in. Fuck. 

Sunbeam had his stuff already on the closer bed to the door. But offered to move it. V objected “I couldn’t take that from you. You are XX City’s biggest hero. I will take this one. By the window. So I can jump out at a moments notice.” it was only like the 4th floor. He could make the fall and just leave. This development in his plans was not something he could deal with. He would go back to XX City and explain to the Headboss that he would do her presentations for her but would not put up with his stupid rival. A laugh cut his brooding “HAHA! You are still ready for action even in a foreign city after a tiring day of travelling? That’s something. Calm down man. Thats what the local heroes are for.” Sunbeam continued when V didn’t say anything. “Its not that big of a dela. Heck. i’m not that big of a deal. Here.” he moved his bag and things to the window bed. “I didn’t really sit on it anyway. I’ve been out getting some alcohol.”

V felt that his hastily made exit plan was just sabotaged. He reluctantly put his bag down on the door side of the room. He could feel his anxiety bubbling up. He started making plans as Sunbeam went through all the alcohol he bought. He could stay until Sunbeam took off his suit and mask. Then he would know who he was. Yeah. maybe use this to get inside info. It was rather underhanded. Not his usual way but until other plans he would. “So. Hey!” a loud interruption of V’s scheming. “Do you want some?” V started to say no. but Sunbeam wouldn't even let him finish such a short word. “Nah man. Relax. What are you worried about? Maybe i can help?” He tossed back half a beer. V couldn’t stand this man. “I...uh...need to make a call. I’m very anxious about ….my...cat.” he squirmed a bit trying to not outright lie and still be believable. And that's the lie he came up with. Not his best. “Oh. I got you man. I always call the boarding place sometimes before I leave the parking lot. I’ll go get some more ice. Anything you need at the vending machines?” V shook his head. He couldn’t believe the fool thought to give him privacy for this “check in” call.

As soon as the door closed, he called back the organizer. “There is a minor emergency. I uh. I got placed with a Hero.” The other end was either deliberately not understanding him or maybe he was starting to lose his way with words, which wasn’t unheard of when he was highly stressed. After some back and forth he got an answer. “Oh.” The voice apologized and assured things were being done to right it out. He hung up and angrily flopped on his back. “Why me? Why him? How? He flopped an arm over his face to block out the rooms light. 

He heard the door whirr and click. V didin’t bother to get up or look. He heard incessant chatter and a familiar voice. It was the brightass Sunbeam. “Oh.” well the brightness faltered when Sunbeam saw him. “Is your cat okay?” V would have rolled his eyes if he could. “Yeah. hes fine. Somehow in the paperwork he was recorded as dog not cat. I don’t know how. When he got there I suppose they just put the carrier in with the dog area and didn’t check.”

Without asking for his input Sunbeam said “mmmm. Thats definitely weird. But i wouldn’t worry. Cats are sharp if they have to be. And some dogs aren’t prey driven. They would probably want to play with the cat if anything else.” V could hear movement. There wasn’t much to move around. V moved his arm a bit to take a peak at what he was doing. Sunbeam had taken off his suit. He had shorts that V wasn’t sure they were just boxers. And was tugging a loose tank top on. Sunbeam turned around, seeing him watch him. “Oh. um. Sorry. I wanted to be casual. When I heard you at first I put on the suit in case ya know, something was up. But since its just two heroes hanging out. I figured it was okay.” V just nodded. This was...unexpectedly low security. Sunbeam continued. “Listen. I know you are a fan but i’m just a person like you. Doing a little bit of good. Here” he offered a plastic cup with ice. V took it because he didn’t know what else to do. “How about we hang out, have fun this weekend, and just enjoy ourselves.” HE filled the cup with what smelled like alcohol. V numbly nodded. Heck. It had been a day.

V was still on his first drink. Sunbeam was,... he didn’t know 6 beers in? He hadn’t actually gotten a lot of information out of him. They setup Sunbeam’s laptop to cast SuperTube on the TV. They mostly watched meme compilations. At times V forgot he was in a room with his rival. He was laughing and enjoying laughing with someone. He happened to glance at the clock. It was midnightish. Shit. “hey!” his voice came of more hoarse then he thought it would be. “Its midnight. We should sleep. Convention and all tomorrow.” He didn’t have much to do to get ready for bed. The lights were already off except a light on Sunbeams side. His shoes and socks already off. He shrugged and got into bed. 

Sunbeam looked over shocked. “You sleep in your clothes!? The ones you traveled here in??” V laid on his back. Eyes closed. “Yes. Now turn the light off so i can sleep. You can continue doing whatever on the balcony, if you want. But just turn off the light.” V heard a sigh and then heard the balcony open. Now to sleep. Which was near impossible. He hated sleeping near people in the best of times. He arranged his pillows to look like a person under the covers. Then using his shadow manipulation, sunk into the void under the bed. It took a few minutes of controlled breathing to relax into it. He felt like he was floating. And in no time he drifted off to sleep.

As soon as he heard the alarm he bubbled his shadows into the room. The space between the bathroom wall and bed would do. He rippled it to act like a two way mirror. Sunbeam was flopped on his bed asleep. Perfect. He quickly emerged from shadows and squirmed into the blankets. Only to throw them off as soon as his second alarm went off. He grabbed his bag and quickly went to the bathroom to change. He absolutely would not change in front of The Sunbeam. There were things V could not lie about. Then he slipped out of the room as Sunbeam slept.


	2. What is the Hero doing in this not often used staircase?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villain is just trying to get a hotel room card that works. Why does Hero keep showing up in the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snippet of a story that is slowly coming together.

Day one of the convention was pretty typical. Being a Thursday there weren’t many panels. He had to be present at a few ceremonies and demonstrations. A group of fellow villains and him agreed to go out to dinner in casual wear. It was a risk to have that many unmasked supers together but it would be even weirder for a group of suited villains to go to a fast food joint. They just wanted to eat, not do a heist. He went out, had fun, laughed. In general had a delightful time with people who he knew were like him. He felt relaxed. Relaxed enough to ask them about their hotel roommates. Most everyone had one from their own city. One or two from different cities. “And they are also villains?” he asked tentatively. He had to know. Everyone gave him a look. And then everyone looked at each other. All villains. A lady he met a few hours earlier grinned, “Why? Is your roommate not a villain?” he couldn’t tell if teasing or concerned. Sometimes his anxiety got other peoples emotions muddled up. He responded carefully, “I have a hunch he is a hero. But i don’t want to ask him outright.” Everyone nodded. That would be a suspicious thing. A few more questions about what he was going to do, if he told the organizers, offers of rooms if he had to flee. He assured everyone that it was only a hunch. The lady piped up again, he was sure her name was Lavender, maybe the guy is just a super for the job. Maybe he doesn’t actually have revenge on the brain. Everyone sighed. That would be nice. Too many Heros were jaded right from the start. 

V got back at what he thought was a decent hour. He reached for his card and remembered that it didn’t work last time. He went to go back down. He could take the elevator but he was only 4 stories up. Stairs would be a good quick work out. He couldn’t hear anything over his footsteps and the door closing. As he rounded the corner between the 3rd and 2nd floors, he saw a couple making out. Well they had just been making out. Apparently they had heard him. He was just going to ignore them. Because it would be the most embarrassing thing to acknowledge them. “Hey man!” in a bright chipper tone. It couldn’t be. Its not.

V reluctantly looked over as he passed. It was. The dork practically shining with an enthusiastic grin. “Where you headed to? Got any parties you hitting up?” completely oblivious to how V wanted to bolt. V plastered a smile on. “Uh. no. just getting my room key swapped for another one.” He turned to signify this conversation was done. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. He tensed and made the shadows bend toward him slightly. Sunbeam’s makeout partner glanced at The Sunbeam. “Did you just…” V looked down. Fuck. He outed himself. No hero uses shadows. What a dipshit. “..beam?” She looked at Sunbeam. Narrowed her eyes. Sunbeam walked up to V, put his arms around his shoulders. V’s stomach flopped. He tensed even more. putting his shoulders at his neck. 

Sunbeam brought his head down a bit. Whispering “You didn’t see shit.” and then out loud “Listen, its nothing personal.” He shifted to stand next to V. “But flickering lights give me a headache. See ya around! ” He put his arm around V’s shoulders and guided him up the stairs. “Lets go! We have stuff to do!” V didn’t have time to react. Still trying to process the whispered you didn’t see shit. What the hell. isn’t...isn’t he the one supposed to say that. What was he not supposed to be seeing? two adults making out? was Sunbeam cheating? oh! what a scandal! he grinned perhaps a bit evilly as Sunbeam steered him upstairs.

As soon as they got to the room Sunbeam stalked to the mini fridge, and eventually pulled out some liquor that seemed to have already been swigged from. V moved to go back out the door but Sunbeam held up his finger in a one to indicate he would be done in a bit. So he waited which felt awkward and weird and he could feel himself just collapsing into himself. With a gasp for air, Sunbeam finally looked over at him. “Where are you going?” V just….deadpanned. really? that was what he wanted to say? “I am going to get a keycard. that works. I’ll be right back.” 

"What? Um...I uh don't want you to run in with... uh that particular super." Sunbeam made a face as if he had just eaten a lemon. "So if you could wait. A bit." V didnt move. Calculating if he should push for information. Ask the other super what was up or just...get a key card and not got involved with this drama. "Listen, I'll buy you a drink tomorrow. Not like this shit we're drinking now. Just let me know and I'll pick it up tomorrow." V smiled. This was a bribe. He liked bribes. He went to sit on his bed. "Whatever I didn’t see also costs a meal."


	3. Just Getting A Bag of Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V is trying to grab a snack between panels when he accidentally bumps into someone who whisks him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im goign to have to rewrite this

V got up earlier then the day before. This was the official first day of the convention. There was a big opening ceremony and demonstrations of supers. He slipped from the shadows under his bed. Put the pillows back and made it look like he had slept in it. He grabbed his bag and slipped from the room. If he got to the main stage early enough he could change at the stage. He had a small part in the opening. His boss also handed off that duty to him. 

He didn't have too many panels to do and during the afternoon he had a stretch of time to himself. He took his suit off and went to get a late lunch/early dinner at the mini convience store in the food court in the mall attached to the hotels by Skywalks. He was debating fancy Ramen or just 5 bags of chips when he realized he was in the way of someone else in the aisle. Out of habit, he stepped forward to give the person room. He knew there was room enough. An arm came around his shoulder. He tensed. Quickly ducking while pulling the arm he threw the person to the ground. Hesitant but still goddamn cheerful the person said “hey buddy.”

V didnt feel like apologizing. He didnt think he had to. But people were starting to look at him and H thought he was a hero and he needed him to believe that. Pretend he is your delicate croissant you dropped. "Ohmygoodness! What did I do?! I'm so sorry!! You scared me and I was just zoning out looking at chips. And now look at you. Ohmygod. I'm so sorry." He offered to buy Sunbeams stuff and yet he left the store with Hero buying both their groceries. V was so embarrassed. Even trying to pretend he was a hero, he failed. He turned to Sunbeam. "Well thanks. I didnt think you'd buy me lunch this soon. If I had known I would have grabbed like 3 other bags of chips." He forced a laugh. But Sunbeam looked shocked. He continued before he could get any more embarrassed. "Im gonna just eat in the room. I'll catch you later." Sunbeam raised his eyebrows. "Oh. I was too. Staff at the con disapprove at drinking in the halls." Well fuck. V Couldn’t not go now. He was doomed to hang out more with Sunbeam.

He let Sunbeam rattle on about the con. which organizers were going to party, which ones had it out for Sunbeam. He learned about his interpersonal drama. Which wasn't as filled with drama then he thought. It was more domestic then V thought. Like who kept leaving dirty dishes in the cafeteria sink. Paperwork. Nothing about who he was involved with in a romantic way. Which. He should have known better then to hope that information would be freely given. He shrugged it off as they came to the room. Crap. He was gonna stop at the desk to get a different keycard. he looked at the bag of food. He had food that was best eaten cold and he didn't want room temperature food. He'd do it later.

They weren't close enough that silence was comfortable but it wasn't awful. Sunbeam said he was going to a big dinner that was hosting the big supers. Asked what V was up to. "Oh. I'm going to that too." Sunbeam narrowed his eyes. "How the fuck did you manage that?" V stopped mid bite. Good question how did he, an aspiring hero, get in on that. "I met a friend and they didn't want to go alone. I'm not going to be sitting with the super popular heros." Thats for sure. He couldn't read Sunbeams face, well he could but didn’t know how to interpret. He went with shock or surprise. "What luck!" He did a face splitting grin. "You wanna go together?...not like…" his smile dimmed a bit. "do you wanna head there...together? You know. As friends do." He blinked a few times clearly not sure about the words. V smiled. "I gotchu dude." he was trying not to laugh. Sunbeam already saw them as friends. Cute. "Platonic bros. Brotonic if you will. But I told my friend I'd meet up with him." Sunbeam nodded and finished his beer. Just one beer how tame. 

V headed out much later then Sunbeam. It was unlikely that Sunbeam would come back. He said he was gonna pregame the dinner with friends. V was just...anxious. what if he came back while he was putting his suit on. Or caught him coming out of the room. But it was awfully convenient to change here and not bring a backpack for changing. He still went into the bathroom to change just in case. Slipping out of the room he headed to the restaurant so he could get a good seat with his friends.

...

The dinner was great. The company at his table was great. It was a goddamn great night. Even though the heros were on the other side of the restaurant. For the most part both sides just ignored each other. Everyone was just out to have a good time. Except one it looked like. Fucking Sunbeam. Every once and awhile he would just blatantly look around the room very obviously looking for someone. As the night went on the other villians thought it would be a good idea for V to dramatically leave and come back in his casual clothes, just incase Sunbeam was looking for him to fight. V sighed and agreed, he was just out to have a good time and relax with likeminded people but the looks from his assigned hero were, while not hostile, was honestly dampening his vibes. 

He made a dramatic exit very flourishy onto the street and then into a shadowy portal. Which opened up into what he knew would be an empty hotel room. He changed into his one of three casual looks. Portaled to the bathroom of the restaurant, his friends texted it was clear. And he seamlessly integrated back into the conversations. As the night wound down, most everyone was ready to leave either to another hangout spot or to a bed. V ended up chillin at the hotel bar with his villian friends.

As V got up to leave a kid came up to him, well not a kid but younger, and obviously a Hero since he was nervously looking at the rest of Vs group. He let the rest of the group know he'd catch up and turned to face the kid. The kid scratched the back of head nervously, "you seeeee," oh. This is going to be something. Amusing or painful he wasnt sure. But it was going to be something. V raised his eyebrow. The kid flinched a bit and quickly said "sorry to bother you and all. But he said his roommate looked like you and he was looking for you earlier and was quite adamant about it. But he said he forgot his room number and we are all full and you are here now.” V sighed. He doubted Hero forgot the hotel number. it sounded like a lame come on. He could deny not knowing him and let another Hero deal with him. He certainly isnt at a loss for friends. But then there would be yet another person in his room. probably drunk as well. and what if they both passed out drunk in their shared room. He shook his head. One annoying super was enough.


End file.
